Nephalem Physiology
The ability to posses the traits and powers of a Nephalem. (Not to be confused with Nephilim Physiology), a variation of Mythic Physiology and Hybrid Physiology, and a combination of Angel and Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic/Demonic Physiology Capabilities Wielders of this power either are, or can become a Nephalem. These type of creatures have only appeared in various forms of media, and have been described as the offspring of both an Angel, and a Demon. However, users of this power will have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that said spirit would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. These beings are based off of the Nephillim, the hybrid offspring of an Angel and a human, with the only difference being that both parents are immortal spirits. (Note: However, if the user who actually obtains this power is human, they will technically be just like the "Nephilim". In fact they would be an Angel/Demon/Human Hybrid.) In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalem are neutral, but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form would have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns, colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status. Applications *'Transcendent Form:' As an ethereal being, Nephalem possess a body of divine nature that allows advaned physical abilities. **'Etheral Body:' Possess a body made of the Aether (hence the name "etheral being"). ***'Absolute Existence:' Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual ***'Omni-Shifting:' Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ***'Chronolock:' They are immune to to the effects of Time and Space ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Regeneration:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the supernatural dgree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' They can generate and control Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh-Omnipotence: '''As stated before, Nephalem are beings with the potential to become more powerful than Angels, and Demons. And Because of the high level of control over Aether, the wielder can possess vast, but limited, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: ***'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. ***'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower.. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter.. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. Known Users *Lucemon Chaos Form (''Digimon) *The Four Horsemen (Darksiders) *Nephilim (Darksiders) *Genesis (Vertigo/Preacher) *Dante (DmC) *Akeno Himejima (Highscoll dxd) Gallery 344px-The_four_horsemen_by_windlordofsuldor.jpg|The Four Horsemen have been revealed to have been formed from the dust of an Angel and a Demon. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power Category:Physiology